Embodiments herein generally relate to post-printing finishing and alignment processes and systems.
It is useful to align media sheets (sheets of paper, transparencies, card stock, or any other form of stackable media) once they are output from an apparatus that processes multiple sheets, such as a printer, fax machine, multi-function device, image output terminal, etc. Once the media sheets are aligned, they can more easily be subjected to finishing processes, such as binding, stapling, perforating, bonding, etc.